dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2018)/Credits
The credits of Sagwa on the Go! will appear at the end of each episode of Sagwa on the Go!. The music will be the show's intro with slightly different lyrics. The credits will be followed by the logos of STEPC and El TV Kadsre on a black background, the blue variation of the 1998 PAX logo, the 1997-1998 GAME SHOW NETWORK Logo and the 2006 Mike Young Productions logo pillarboxed to 16:9. Credits BASED ON SAGWA, THE CHINESE SIAMESE CAT Written by Amy Tan, Illustrated by Gretchen Schields PRODUCED WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF: Organización de Financiamiento Audiovisual de Puerto Chango Sallyish Fund of Television Production Canada Media Fund Shaw Rocket Fund Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Ontario Media Development Corporation Ontario Film And Television Tax Credits Ontario Computer Animation And Special Effects (OCASE) Tax Credit Quebec Film & Television Tax Credit - adminstered by SODEC British Columbia Digital Animation or Visual Effects (DAVE) Tax Credit Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit WALES CREATIVE IP FUND Telefilm Canada (Within the framework of a Puerto Chango-Island of Sally-Wales-Canada co-prpduction) MEDIA PROGRAMME OF THE EUROPEAN UNION PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF: Sistema de Televisión Estatal de Puerto Chango Nuclear Islands TV a Service Of Paxson Communications El TV Kadsre Television Network PRODUCED WITH THE COLLABORATION OF: Sistema de Televisión Estatal de Puerto Chango: Francisco Teódulo - Head of children's programming PRODUCERS: Fernando José Albarrán Urtzi Bolaños DIRECTORS: Miguel Ángel López de Lacalle Kåre Wærness PRODUCTION MANAGERS: Luis Filipe Montaño Melquíades Hernán Gómez Garbiñe Montes de Oca STORY DIRECTION: Guadalupe Ordóñez CREATIVE DIRECTOR - SISTEMA DE TELEVISIÓN ESTATAL DE PUERTO CHANGO: María Alejandra Bensaïd SCRIPT COORDINATOR: Massimiliano Senigaglia READER: Efraín Muñoz ORIGINAL MUSIC: Stan Meissner & Anneliese Brandtzæg ORIGINAL LYRICS WRITTEN AND INTERPRETED BY: Jerónimo Feijóo ORIGINAL MUSIC PERFORMED BY: Caminar ORIGINAL MUSIC RECORDED AT: La Biblioteca del Rock 'n Roll, Figgelmünch ORIGINAL MUSIC MIXED AT: Bronco Recording Studios, Münchenburgo ENGLISH ADAPTATION AND INTERPRETATION: Stan Meissner & Martin Kučaj MUSIC PUBLISHING: Sonidos de Nuestro Mundo (BMI) MUSIC RIGHTS: Unidisc Music STORYBOARDS: Eduardo Treviño Damián Velazquez Páll Sveinbjörnsson Marlene Künzel Ramón Viniegra Heriberto Sepúlveda Hernándo Sedeño Ben-Hur Casablancas Concepción Domínguez Rocío Balenciaga Aarón de la Cruz Aníbal Barquín Rikuto Isamu Raymundo Edmundo Antelmo Gastón Veronika Renáta José Enrique Enríquez Juanma Eizaguirre CHARACTERS CREATED BY: Amy Tan & Gretchen Schields ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN: Ghislain Barbe Katie Moreau NEW CHARACTER DESIGNS: Páll Sveinbjörnsson Miguel Ángel López de Lacalle Damián Velazquez Rocío Balenciaga Aarón de la Cruz Árni Sveinbjörnsson LOCATION DESIGN AND RESEARCH: Wenceslao Azpilicueta Rocío Balenciaga Aarón de la Cruz Páll Sveinbjörnsson Miguel Ángel López de Lacalle COLOR: Wolfgang Deichgräber Manolito Ugarte Núria Bernárdez Soraya de la Vega Catharijne van der Westhuizen Xóchitl Azpilicueta Dámaso Balenciaga Fernando José Bettencourt INTERNS: Xavi del Granado Víctor Dimas ANIMATIC PRODUCTION: Discotech Media Services (A division of Figgelmünch Film Animation) ANIMATIC EDITOR: Wolfgang Deichgräber SPANISH-TO-ENGLISH TRANSLATION: Dr. Ricardo Lopéz VOICE PRODUCTION: 9 Story Media Group VOICES RECORDED AT: Audio Post Production SPR Inc. (Montreal) SUPERSONICS POST PRODUCTION (Toronto) VIDASPARK PRODUCTIONS LTD. (Vancouver) WITH THE VOCAL TALENTS OF: Holly Gauthier-Frankel - Sagwa Jake Beale - Dongwa Jesse Vinet - Sheegwa Arthur Holden - Baba Miao Ellen David - Mama Miao Sonja Ball - Nai-Nai Miao Tom Jackson - Yeh-Yeh Miao Hiro Kanagawa - The Foolish Magistrate Khaira Ledeyo - Tai-Tai Ku Crystle Lightning - Ba-Do Uppekha Jain - Luk-Do Arsinée Khanjian - Huang-Do Raugi Yu - The Cook Russell Yuen - The Reader of the Rules Rick Jones - Fu-Fu Emilija Baranac - Hun-Hun Krystal Meadows - Siao-Po Tahmoh Penikett - Jet-Jet SHEET DIRECTION: Julián Cañizares Tato Aragonés Páll Sveinbjörnsson José Carlos Cienfuegos LIP ASSIGNMENT: Oswaldo Expósito PRODUCTION SERVICES PROVIDED BY: Sunwoo Entertainment PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH: Rough Draft Studios ANIMATION SUPERVISORS: Cindy Ge & Michael Benet ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES PROVIDED BY: 9 Story Media Group POST-PRODUCTION MANAGER: Torø Malene EDITOR: Siavush Pirooz (IATSE Local 8975 Member) POST-PRODUCTION: Marco Pánfilo SOUND: AudioMagic Sound Services, Alcapaz ADMINISTRATORS: Urtzi Bolaños Páll Sveinbjörnsson José Carlos Cienfuegos PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT: Darío Isidoro THANKS TO: Löw Dorfmann INTERIM FINANCING: National Bank of Canada - TV and Motion Picture Group Santander Bank Puerto Chango, S.A. COMPLETION GUARANTEER: Film Finances Canada (1998) Ltd. ©2017-2018 Figgelmünch Film Animation, Moonscoop Entertainment LLC, 9 Story Media Group, and PAXSON COMMUNICATIONS Category:Credits Category:Puerto Chango Category:Fictional TV shows